super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Valorie Ryder
Valorie(Smash Journal) is an Original Character played by Marin. She is a dragon and girl power obsessed young-lady with megalomaniac tendencies and reckless abandon where her ambition should be. She is also, incidentally, the newly crowned fey goddess of nature. History Originating from the Unova Region of the Pokemon Universe, specifically Iccirus City, she came to Li as an up and coming trainer vying for the league champion title. Prior to her arrival on Li, she owned a full team of dragon and pseudodragon type pokemon and had challenged the Unova Pokemon League several times, losing each time. Upon her arrival on Li, she had a brief stint in Sunshine Stadium before having an unfortunate run-in with Team Rocket, who assaulted her and stole her pokemon from her. They then used technology based on Bill's Human-Pokemon Transmogriphier to transform Valorie into a deerling for more inconspicuous kidnapping, however Valorie managed to escape her captors and fled without her pokemon. At this point she struggled to go about daily life in her new form, searching for a way to restore her body to its former state. In the end, she regained her human form through the power of pokemon evolution during the thread Trial by Dragon, wherein she was also reunited with two of her pokemon, Dragonite and Tyrantrum, who had also managed to escape their captors. After regaining her human form, Valorie fell in with The Magical Girl's Society, idolizing their aesthetic of empowered femininity. She became a student of love magic under Princess Peach, perceiving magic as a way she could overcome the limitations she'd hit while training pokemon, and although hers proved less potent than some other students her sheer dedication to training escalated her to one of the most skilled practitioners of Love Magic on Li. Re-entering the arena as a solo fighter instead of using her pokemon, she had another rocky stint in the arena that none-the-less culminated in what was arguably her greatest achievement, defeating the goddess of nature Viridi. She managed to outplay and consume Viridi during their match using her magical abilities, trapping the goddess' in her stomach and absorbing her godly magics over a span of months long after Viridi's body had been destroyed. The prolonged and extensive absorption of these magics permanently changed Valorie, causing her to transcend her humanity and ascend as the newly crowned Goddess of Nature. By combining her newfound Nature Goddess powers with the Love Magic she'd been taught, her domain warped from the original domain granted by Viridi to include fey elements, greatly expanding its reach but corrupting her godly aura into one of chaos. Later, Valorie would use her godly magic to create a fey parasite that could infect and bring corpses back to life under her control as what can only be described as zombies with plant-themed mutations where the infection made 'repairs' to their body. These zombies lacked souls and thus did not truly bring the person back from the dead, but the infection was invasive enough to allow her to physically search their brains for things like memories and make them behave in a manner roughly approximate to their former selves. Doing this to her close friends proved to be a bit much for even Valorie's heart however, and she became heartbroken after the fact, losing the ability to cast love magic but retaining her fey nature magic. Personality Valorie's alignment is described as "True Neutral, with emphasis on 'not good'." She would probably like to believe she's a hero, but often acts out of self-interest more than anything else. She's just as likely to tell someone off for bullying her friends as she is to bully someone she doesn't like, and feels very little loyalty toward anyone who doesn't do anything for her. To an average person crossing her on the street, she can appear to be somewhat nice and even charming. However, crossing her is somewhat easy due to her sensitivity and somewhat short temper and she can very easily switch from being pleasant to mean and vindictive. Valorie is something of a socially awkward dork. She's not stupid, per se, but she has weird and obsessive interests that can be slightly off-putting to others and doesn't easily blend in with others a lot of the time when she's being herself. For example, she has a deep love for dragons and usually doesn't show interest in catching any other type of pokemon. She also has an obsessive interest in girl power, and prefers not to fight or hurt other girls. In her own words, that feels like 'friendly fire'. She also finds predation hilarious, and the social stigma of gobbling up your enemies is largely lost on her. A consequentialist at heart, she feels very little regard for the methods of getting something done so much as she cares about the results. In spite of this, she is squeamish about pain and doesn't deal well with strong adversity, often allowing her emotions to take over when put into a corner. Valorie is passionately driven by a desire to earn the respect and admiration of others. This is largely responsible for her interest in fashion and the way she chooses to present herself when she's in a good mood, as well as her fiery temper when she is bothered or embarrassed by something. At her best, she is easy to manipulate, tease, talk to or otherwise control if you know how to talk to her. At her worst, she is a megalomaniac who takes pleasure out of the subjugation or suffering of those she perceives to have wronged her. Physiology As a human Valorie is a goddess who normally takes the form she had prior to her transcending humanity, a 4'9'' (144 cm) and 114 lbs (51.7 kg) human girl with a bottom hourglass figure and mild athleticism, at least as far as legs are concerned. She could be described as strikingly pretty, possessing a natural beauty and accenting that with a healthy application of makeup and rather dorky yet charming fashion sense. Her voice reference is Grey Delisle (Kimiko from Xialion Showdown). As a goddess, Valorie can technically change her physiology basically at will, taking any form she pleases. This supernatural physiology combined with the already reality-warping effects of love magic means that in practice, she obeys some level of cartoon physics, however this is usually quite minor unless she is actively focusing on it, as her life as a human trained her mind to default to a more realistic set of physics. She is however unusually resilient to harm, capable of unnatural bursts of speed, and is essentially incapable of aging or dying, as she will resurrect on her own given some time. As a deerling As a deerling Valorie's stands at 1'9'' (53 cm) and weighs 18 lbs (8 kg), however by using the attack growth she can grow to several times her normal size and weight. She is much faster in this form than in the form of a human, however she exchanges this benefit for a human's natural resilience and constitution, weakening her body and making her more prone to being debilitated by her injuries. Her default color scheme is pink, however her fur often changes to reflect the environment around her. She becomes stronger in most natural environments but is weakened by wastelands and the presence of pollution or other environments hazardous to plant life. She can return to this form at any time thanks to her divine shapeshifting, and now inherits most of her magic and divine powers from her default form while in it, granting her nature magic far outclassing a deerling's natural attacks. Pokemon These are all of the pokemon that Valorie has owned at one point or another. During her time as a focused trainer, Valorie was somewhat brutal with her team. She trained each of her pokemon as hard as both her and their bodies would allow, often pulling all nighters to get the most out of a day. This isn't to say that she was necessarily cruel, just that she demanded a lot from her pokemon. Charizard ♀ Charizard was Valorie's starter pokemon, brought to her by her Dad after an oversease business trip in Kanto. She was initially disappointed, as she was hoping for a dragon. However, after her charmander evolved into a charizard her feelings toward Charizard changed, becoming more positive. Charizard herself is a snarky, somewhat sour person who resents Valorie's Dragonite for being 'the favorite'. She's also the most mentally competent pokemon on Valorie's team however, and is the closest thing it has to a leader without Valorie. Charizard stands at 6'8'' (203 cm) and weighs 252 lbs (114 kg). Dragonite ♀ Valorie's Dragonite was obtained shortly after Charizard as an egg given to her by a mysterious stranger on a fateful night who apparently didn't have the time to raise the pokemon. Because of how hard Valorie pushed Dragonite to grow up and become stronger faster, she evolved at an extremely young age and experienced a rather unusual growth spurt. She is extremely childish in demeanor, regarding Valorie as her mother without any regard for the fact that they are different species and often struggling with basic concepts. This isn't to say she's stupid, but rather very, very innocent. She's also aggressively protective of her trainer. Dragonite stands at 16'4'' (498 cm) and weighs 1515 lbs (687 kg). Tyrantrum ♂️ Valorie's Tyrantrum is a grumpy old man of a pokemon resurrected from an ancient time. He is something of a bully who enjoys frightening and getting into tough guy contests with others. He's also excessively brutal in his fighting methods. However, being a very old fashioned pokemon he resents basically everything about his trainer. That she's human. That she's small. That she's a girl. He and Valorie don't get along on all but the best of days, though her other pokemon--namely Dragonite, usually keep him in line enough to at least listen to basic commands. Tyrantrum stands at 12'8' (386 cm) and weighs 1240 lbs (562 kg). Haxorus ♀ Valorie's Haxorus is a pokemon of few words and is generally rather anti-social. An apex predator, she's happiest roaming on her own and hunting, to the point that it's common for Valorie to just let her wander off on her own. Although she doesn't tend to like making friends and tends to regard others with suspicion and hostility, she is a loyal member of Valorie's team. Haxorus stands at 7'9'' (236 cm) and weighs 412 lbs (187 kg). Trivia * Valorie is based in large part upon her player, yet many of her traits are exaggerated somewhat and she does not grow with her player, making her a pseudo self-insert. * Valorie began her life intended as a rival for other pokemon trainers. Running Gags * Valorie's Social Awkwardness is often played straight. Almost as straight as she is. ...Honest. * Valorie is prone to selective incompetence. Sometimes she has bursts of clumsiness, dumbness and wimpiness just because she was feeling a little off at that moment. * She's scared of ghosts. Category:Mari's Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Character Category:Pokemon characters